


Bonding

by sqbr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fan Comics, Fanart, Humor, replaceimage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool AU: Latula's an athletic all-American girl-next-door and Damara's a rebellious Japanese exchange student. They meet at the smoke pit behind the school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paradajka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradajka/gifts).



  
  
  



End file.
